


Inappropriate

by BajillionKittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fancomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Where in Bitty finds a self help book with an interesting title, cannibalism is discussed, and Jack is confused by the peach emoji. (1 page, complete)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Bajillion Kittens](https://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/). I also have a _[Check Please!](https://bajillionkittens-checkplease.tumblr.com/)_ side blog and a [fanworks](https://bajillionkittens-made-this.tumblr.com) side blog.


End file.
